The invention relates to a tire comprising a radially inner carcass, a base layer which is attached radially thereto on the outside, a profile which comprises a large number of profile elements provided radially on the outside of the base layer, and a sensor which is arranged in the base layer and assigned to a profile element selected from the profile elements, for determining a maximum force acting on the selected profile element.
In addition, the invention relates to a method for determining a wear variable of such a tire which rolls in a rotating fashion on an underlying surface, a maximum force acting on the selected profile element being measured during the rolling using the sensor, and the wear variable being determined from the maximum force.
Such a method and such a tire are known from EP 0 937 615 A2. The tire has a structure corresponding to a conventional motor vehicle tire with a carcass, i.e. a structure which is laminated from textile and/or metallic fabric, is impregnated with vulcanized rubber and lies radially on the inside with respect to an axis, a base layer which is composed of vulcanized rubber being attached to said structure radially on the outside. A profile which comprises a large number of profile elements which are also composed of vulcanized rubber is provided radially on the outside of the base layer. The tire rolls on the profile on an underlying surface, turning about the axis. At the same time, a force which acts on an assigned profile element is measured using the sensor and evaluates it in order to determine a wear variable of the tire.
Such a tire is also known from the paper xe2x80x9cSensor tire with contactless transmission of data and energyxe2x80x9d by J. Stxc3x6cker, P. Hahne and B. Breuer, VDI progress reports, series 8, No. 515, VDI-Verlag GmbH, Dxc3xcsseldorf 1995, pages 10-xe2x89xa6.
In the tire with a sensor according to EP 0 937 615 A2, the sensor forms a sensor system together with the associated transponder and the associated antenna, and the transponder comprises a surface wave element. This sensor system is a completely passive electronic circuit, i.e. it does not require its own power supply. The power supply is provided as follows: an evaluation unit which is separated from the tire transmits a radio frequency electromagnetic pulse to the sensor system and the latter is passed via the antenna to the surface wave element. There, an audible surface wave is generated on a piezoelectric substrate by means of an electroacoustic transducer, propagates and is reflected back to the transducer by an arrangement of acoustic reflectors on the substrate. The reflection properties of the arrangement are influenced by the sensor in a defined way; the sensor is, for example, a pressure sensor, in particular a pressure-sensitive resistor which is connected to the arrangement of the reflectors and changes its reflection properties in a defined way. The sensor can also be a piezoelectric crystal which when subjected to a mechanical load generates an electrical voltage with which the capacitance of a connected capacitance diode, which is connected to the reflecting arrangement, is changed and the reflection property of the arrangement is thus influenced. Various characteristic variables of the tire can be measured in this way.
WO 98/36395 A2 discloses an arrangement and a method for generating coded radio frequency signals including a surface wave element. The arrangement contains a surface wave element as described above, and comprises in addition a device for generating the operationally necessary electrical power by means of an ambient influence. This arrangement can operate without being dependent on a specific, permanently present electrical power source and without having to have an electromagnetic pulse supplied to it in order to acquire a desired signal; it is thus largely autonomous.
A conventional tire such as that described above generally comprises various types of profile elements. Most of these profile elements are configured in such a way that when the tire rolls on an underlying surface they experience frictional contact with the underlying surface cyclically, the entirety of the profile which is respectively in contact with the underlying surface being designated as the xe2x80x9ccontact areaxe2x80x9d of the tire. There are also other profile elements which project less high over the base layer than the profile elements which are described above and form the contact area, said profile elements being respectively referred to as xe2x80x9ctire wear indicatorsxe2x80x9d (abbreviated to TWI). If the profile elements which determine the contact area have worn to such an extent that they no longer project above the wear indicators, this is a sign that the wear of the tire has reached a predefined maximum and can no longer be used. Any known tire with a sensor provides, in addition to the way of determining the wear which is possible from the comparison between the normal profile elements and TWI, a possible way of acquiring the wear or a wear variable which describes it, while the tire is operating. However, it is apparent that the signal which is generated by a force or pressure sensor has a very complicated structure and can accordingly be evaluated only with a high degree of expenditure.
The object is accordingly to significantly simplify the tire and the method for determining a wear variable of such a tire.
In order to achieve this object, a tire is disclosed which comprises a radially inner carcass, a base layer which is attached radially thereto on the outside, a profile which comprises a large number of profile elements provided radially on the outside of the base layer and a sensor which is arranged in the base layer and assigned to a profile element selected from the profile elements, for determining a maximum force acting on the selected profile element, the selected profile element being mechanically isolated from all the other profile elements.
The invention is based on the recognition that the complexity of the signals which can be obtained according to the conventional practice originates essentially from a complex interaction between adjacent profile elements which is complex and analytically virtually impossible to determine or model. The force flux in the contact area of the tire is, inter alia, determined essentially by interactions between the profile elements. For this reason, the sensor is, according to the invention, assigned to a profile element which is mechanically isolated from all the other profile elements. This is realized in particular by virtue of the fact that the profile element on the base layer is set apart from the other profile elements, for example by virtue of the fact that it is constructed with a form which tapers as the distance from the base layer increases. This results in a force flux under this profile element, which force flux is determined solely by the force exerted on this profile element and thus permits conclusions to be drawn relating to the forces prevailing in this relatively simple mechanical system.
The selected profile element is preferably a wear indicator. The determination of a wear variable is thus additionally simplified as any significant force is exerted on this selected profile element only if the other profile elements of the tire are worn to such an extent that the selected profile element comes into contact with the respective underlying surface when the tire rolls. The wear variable can then be determined as a binary value: it is zero as long as no force on the selected profile element is detected, and it is one if a force of significant level is detected, that is to say if the wear of the tire has progressed to a predefined limit.
The sensor is preferably a pressure sensor, in particular a piezoelectric element. The sensor is also preferably connected to a transponder which is arranged in the base layer and comprises an antenna, the transponder and the sensor being configured to generate a signal which can be emitted via the antenna and which contains information relating to the maximum force. One development in which the transponder is configured in such a way that the signal additionally contains an identification information item, and thus permits the transponder or the tire to be identified, is particularly preferred.
The sensor and the transponder preferably form a passive electronic circuit and in such a case the transponder preferably comprises a surface wave element. The sensor is also preferably embodied as a power source for the transponderxe2x80x94this comes into consideration in particular in conjunction with the selection of a wear indicator as the selected profile element as described above.
In order to achieve the object, a method is also disclosed for determining a wear variable of a tire which rolls in a rotating fashion on an underlying surface and comprises a radially inner carcass, a base layer which is attached radially thereto on the outside, a profile which comprises a large number of profile elements provided radially on the outside of the base layer, and a sensor which is arranged in the base layer and assigned to a profile element selected from the profile elements, for determining a maximum force acting on the selected profile, the selected profile element being mechanically isolated from all the other profile elements, in which
a) the maximum force acting on the selected profile element (5) is measured during the rolling using the sensor (6) ; and
b) the wear variable is determined from the maximum force.
This method is distinguished in particular by the fact that a force which occurs in a simple geometric system located on the tire is measured, there being no influences resulting from interactions between the selected profile element and other profile elements. Moreover, the advantages of the method according to the invention result from the statements relating to the tire according to the invention with the sensor, to which reference is herewith made.
Firstly, in the method the wear variable is preferably set to be equal to zero, then a chronological profile of the maximum force is recorded and in addition the wear variable is set to be equal to one when a first significant change in the maximum force occurs. The maximum force which is set when the selected profile element is in the contact area is therefore observed over a relatively long time period, and the wear variable is inferred from the chronological profile, and in particular from the occurrence of a significant change in the maximum force over time.
The chronological profile is preferably recorded again after the occurrence of the first significant change, and when a second significant change which is opposed to the first significant change occurs within a predefined time period after the first change the wear variable is set to be equal to zero again. This refinement makes it possible to detect, and take into account, a particular load on the selected profile element which does not occur, or occurs only rarely, during normal operation. Such a particular load occurs for example, when the tire rolls on an underlying surface which is covered with water and the profile loses frictional contact with the underlying surfacexe2x80x94this effect is known as xe2x80x9caquaplaningxe2x80x9d in motor vehicle engineering. Under these circumstances, water also penetrates between the profile elements and onto the wear indicators, and hydrostatic pressure can build up there. This hydrostatic pressure can be measured using the sensor, in particular if the selected profile element is a wear indicator. However, aquaplaning differs from customary wear in that the maximum force is reduced again after a short time because the hydrostatic pressure which has come about disappears again; according to the embodiment of the invention described this is utilized in order to distinguish between aquaplaning and wear.
The information relating to the maximum force is preferably recorded by means of a transponder which is arranged in the base layer and connected to the sensor, and said information is emitted via a corresponding signal generated in the transponder. This signal preferably also contains identification information associated with the tire. It is preferably also received at an evaluation device which is mechanically separated from the tire, and the wear variable is determined in the evaluation unit from the information in the signal.